Naruto Thunder Chronicles
by Supaiku Haanta
Summary: The story of a young man known as Supaiku Hantaa who has a very intresting life as he has a deamon in him Note i had started this fan fic way before i knew there was a four tails R.A.R at the start it's short and crap but it get's better trust me please!
1. Prolog

PROLOG

A small boy was running in though one of his village's gate's he was but at the tender age of ten he was inrolled in the village's local ninja acadamy his name was Supaiku Hantaa.He was one of the many ninja's in his village he was a very proud ninja of the Takumi village.His village was famous for making very powerful magical weaponary and armor Supaiku himself had all ready made many weapon's and a suit of armor for himself as his father the town's blacksmith taught him how to.Supaiku's favorite of these weapon's were eight sword's of great power all had a differnt blade design that matched the elemental power that was sealed in side them you see these eight sword's with Supaiku's own charkra would turn into thier true form for example his blade of fire's blade with Supaiku charkra inside it would turn into pure fire with no metal blade Supaiku was very proud of them he kepted his favorite combo of sword's on his back the sword's of thunder and fire the rest were kept in scroll's as they would hinder his movement but any way's on with the story.

Supaiku was heading for his house when he met his best friend Nessie Jeimuzu he had a smile on his face as he had gained the rank of chuuin.  
"Yo Supaiku just back from a mission eh?"said Jeimuzu puting out his hand as a jester "Yeah those banbit's can't fight at all there like little defenceless bunny's heh"said Supaiku with a laugh he then shook Jeimuzu hand "So i'll chatch you later my mom whant's me to do a few erend's well see ya!"said Jeimuzu energticly before he ran off waving "Yeah see ya"said Supaiku under his breath with a smile he and Jeimuzu had been friend's for year's since they met each other in the acadamy it was Supaiku was in his frist year theier Jeimuzu had been their for two year's. Supaiku passed the acadamy and became a gein in his frist year but it took Jeimuzu two Supaiku grinned widly at the memory's he and Jeimuzu had he made way to his house to get some rest as he had an important mission twomorrow he and Jeimuzu were asigned to this would be the first time he and Jeimuxu would fight side bye side as comrad's as well as best friend's but alas it was not ment to be... 


	2. Chapter 1 The mist's raid

Chapter 1- The Mist's Raid

Supaiku woke up it was around 7am he rubbed the sleep out of his eye's and pushed the quilt's from his body he hopped down from his bed and got dressed in his cloth's brushed his teeth and got his breakfast. When he was sitting at his dinning table eating some toast with his beef ramen his two friend's Jeimusu and Eriotto came in though the door they took off thier sandle's and sat beside Supaiku. Jeimuzu snatched a slice of toast as did Eriotto.  
"Hey"shouted Supaiku "Heh heh too slow"said Jeimuzu with a laugh Suddenly a scream was heard followed bye many war cry's Supaiku looked out his window to see hundered's of ninja's killing town's folk and Tokimo ninja's alike showing no mercy for childern nor wemon "Oh crap"said Supaiku he took a kuni from one of his two arge back pouch'es as did Jeimuzu and Eriotto as they ran for the door Supaiku's older brother Dinn came in though the door with a kuni inloged into his his right arm and left leg "Supaiku you have to get out of here now"said Dinn stuggling to move "But what do they whant bro?"asked Supaiku "They whant "it"said Dinn "Oh no ok i'll go but you'er comming right bro?"asked Supaiku "No i can't i have to protect the village as do Eriotto and Jeimuzu don't worry we'll be ok now this is what you have to do get away from the village then come back in about a week we'll have beaten these mist nin's all the way back to theier village now go and bring the weapon scroll's"said Dinn then he Jeimuzu and Eriotto ran out the door.  
Supaiku seen them all kill at least ten mist ninja's each all with in fourty second's Supaiku ran into his room grabed a back pack and filled it quickly with food water scroll's and other equipment he put in over his back and then jumped out his window after opening it he began to ran into the near bye forest he seen ten mist ninja's running after him Supaiku pulled out a scroll and fuma Shuriken from his back pack he bit his finger and swiped his blood on the now opend scroll.The scroll dissapeard in a puff of smoke and a sheaved sword now was there in it's place he put it over his back and un-folded the fuma Shuriken he turned around in mid air as he jumped from tree to tree and thew the huge Shuriken at his pursuer's he then made a few hand sign's and shouted "Shadow Shuriken Clone Skill"and with that the one fuma Shuriken became ten all hit his pursuer's and sliced them in two.  
"Easy heh"said Supaiku with a smile but his smile soon faded as over thierty more mist ninja's apperd "Danm"said Supaiku the ninja's were chatching up Supaiku took out the sword from the sheave he thew ten Shuriken at the ninja's only six of them were chaught off gaurd they fell to the ground stone cold with no moment exept for a few of the body's twitching as the Shuriken had hit a few muscle's Supaiku droped to the ground landing on his feet three ninja's attacked him from above Supaiku cleaved them all in havle with his blade but more ninja's jumped down as soon as they landed on th ground they ran at Supaiku.Supaiku seen them running at him he charged his sword's hilt with some of his charkra with that his sword's blade dissapeard and was replaced with a blade of pure thunder he stuck the first nin in the chest the wound that was made was very deep but the thing that did the most damage was the serge of thunder that whent though the man's body this happend to all of the mist nin's that came at Supaiku but after killing twenty of them he was exasuted he mangaed to kill two more nin's but every time he killed one nin two or three more would apper after a while Supaiku could not longer swing his sword as he was drained of his stamiana he fell to his knee's his sword fell from his arm and a mist nin came up to Supaiku with a kuni at his side he swung at Supaiku's neck but a kuni hit him square in the face this happend to all of the mist nin's Supaiku then fell to the ground and was falling into a deep sleep but the last thing Supaiku seen was ten masked men appering in frount of him all wearing some armor and and with a sword over thier back's.  
"So this is the boy the 3rd whanted us to escort to Konda"said one of the many masked figure's after that Supaiku fell into a deep sleep 


	3. Chapter 2 New beginings

Chapter 2-New begining's -  
Supaiku awoke in his apartment he was lying on the sofa with the tv still on he rubbed his eye's as they begun to get used to the light he picked up the remote and turned off the tv he steached his arm's and leg's and yawned as he did he when into his room and got chaged into his cloth's he brushed his teeth and washed his face and he finaly when into the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
-  
Supaiku ate away at the toast he had just made and while flicking though a magazine he began to drink his tea it was very peaceful but this was ended bye a kunai that flew right past Supaiku's face missing his nose bye inch'es Supaiku did'nt even seem surprized he just took another drink of his tea.  
"You know you keep that up and i a'nt gonna have a wall more can't you just come to the front door and knock like every one else?"asked Supaiku as he pointed at his wall that was covered in nick's were kunai had stuck into the wall and it was full of slaped on piece's of wallpaper clearly a very bad attempt bye Supaiku to cover some of the mark's.  
"Yeah well i just think Gai has his entrance's so i can too heh"said a voice comming from out side Supaiku's opened window "Yeah but he just run's in shouting like a lunytic you thow kunai"stated Supaiku after he finshed his tea as soon as this was said a young boy jumped in the window he was around fourteen he had lively bright green hair and green eye's his clothing were in no way differnt as he wore a short sleaved dark green jumper with dark green trouser's the only thing's not green were the banage's around his arm's and the blue sandel's he wore this boy's name was Jouno he was Spike best friend as it seemed that he was one of the few people who truely understood Supaiku as he shared nearly the same past as Supaiku.  
"So Supaiku you'd better hurry other wise we'll be late for class twoday's when we get put into team's don't forget"Said Jouno as he took a fresh green apple out of Supaiku's Fridge he rubbed it on his jumper and took a bite from it "Yeah ok let's go i'm ready"said Supaiku as he picked up his leather jackit from the sofa.  
Supaiku and Jouno exited though Supaiku's window as they jumped from roof top to roof top they seen a blue haired figure as the figure started to come toJouno and Supaiku he seen that it was Sharri one of Supaiku's class mate's see was wearing her usaul black shirt and black jean's with blue flame's on both of them she was also wearing finger-less glove's and the blue sandel's every ninja wore.  
"Hey guy's!"She shouted as she jumped onto the same roof as the two boy's.  
"Hey Sharri"said Jouno in his useaul cheerful tone "Yo"said Supaiku in his low tone.  
"So are you two excited twoday?"asked Sharri as she looked at the two boy's.  
"Well i am but Supaiku here's been in a few team's so i gess he's not as excited as us heh"said Jouno with a huge grin.  
"Jouno you keep brushing those teeth and on sneaking mission's the enamy ninja's will see you for mile's"joked Supaiku he and Sharri laughed a bit Jouno just contiued running but he did in the end let out little smile out on acount of the joke.  
-  
After running for a little longer Supaiku,Jouno and Sharri all entered the Acadamy they ran though the coredor's and finaly came to thier class room they entered they were late and they hoped thier teacher was not thier yet.  
As they opened the door Jouno peeked in to see if he was as useaul he was'nt as thier teacher was famos for being late thier teacher was Hatake Kakashi they quickly enterd and sat in thier seat's Jouno Supaiku and Sharri were in the same row Jouno on the left Sharri on the right and Supaiku in the middle they all watched along with the class as time passted as they all hoped that Kakashi would enter the class room soon.

Supaiku was woke up bye Sharri's fist she had hit him in the head to wake up as he was a very deep sleeper as Supaiku opened his eye's he seen Kakashi come in though the door.

"At last god how late is he this time"asked Supaiku as he yawned

"Well i've been timeng him at he's around...one hour late give or take a few second's"answered Jouno as he looked at the stop watch he had in his hand

Kakashi quickly whent to his desk and sayed hello to the class they answered back" good morning kakashi sensei".

Later that day Kakashi took the class out to the training centre to work on thier kunai and Shuriken skill's Supaiku and Sharri easyaly hit the bull'seye every time with thier Shuriken and kunai but Jouno was very bad with weapon's he hit the long 3/4 of the time but only hit the bull'seye once still it was better than most studant's could do.

Kakashi quickly moved on to practicing the cloning jutsu Kakashi used the shadow clone jutsu but explained that the rest would only ever be able to use the normal clone justu at thier stage what Kakashi did'nt see was that Supaiku eye's had turned red and three ring's of fire surounded his pupil his Sharigian had copied the Shadow clone justu Jouno and Sharri both having brillant charkra control were able to make five clone's each.

When it was Supaiku's turn he used the shadow clone justu Kakashi noticed this and looked at Supaiku with suspission he noticed Supaiku's eye's were still red with the ring's of fire around his pupil he quickly moved on to the next part of class he team'ed people up with each other and they were to spar in hand to hand combat Supaiku was team'ed up with a boy called Tai he was a strange one as he fought with a sword in samurai style but he still called him self a ninja he wore a white short sleaved top with a black sleaveless top over the white top he also wore some sort of black leatherish skirt that whent all the way down to his feet he wore black sandel's with white sock's he looked more like a samurai than a ninja.

Regardless every one in the class resoected him as he was brillant at sword play/taijutsu he was okay at ninjutsu and genjutsu but he did not have many jutsu's beside's the many taijutsu's he had and in his fight with Supaiku taijutsu would come in very handy...

As Supaiku and Tai whent to the two corner's of the training mat Tai shot a stare at Supaiku who had his hand's in his pockit's Tai had his sword sheaved at his side he had his hand on the handle he rememberd that in the samurei teaching's that was a sign of disrespect he looked at Kakashi who nodded at him.Supaiku put his hand in a pockit inside his leather jackit and pulled out two small scroll's he opend them and swiped some blood on the writing inside and rolled them back up again in a puff of smoke they dissapered and in thier place were two sword's on in each of of Supaiku's hand's he put them on his back and took out a kunai Tai and Kakashi looked at him surprized he did'nt use his sword's as he usaly did.

Supaiku got into his stance with his kunai held tightly in his right hand he had his left hand in the tiger seal Kakshi wounderd what he was up to he put his hand in the air then thew it down to let them know to start the match.Tai was the first to attack with his kantana he when for a downward's cut but with his left hand Supaiku chaught the tip of the blade in bitween his two middle finger's Tai looked at him with shock he looked at Supaiku's hand it had a blue charkra all around the two finger's that chaught the blade's tip.

Supaiku kicked Tai in the gut with his right leg following up with a kick to the face with the same foot Tai when flying into the wall making a small hole in it Kakshi noticed Supaiku use'd kickboxing with his taijutsu Supaiku still had his foot high in the air he lowered it to the ground puting one fist and one foot in frount of the other he ran at Tai who was still lying up agenst the wall Supaiku use'd the taijutsu's match punch and match kick one after the other hiting Tai in may place's with a volley of punch's and kick's making him go deeper and deeper into the wall finaly he flew out the other side of the wall flying into the out side training ground's Ninja's practicing with kunai ect stoped thowing them not looking to hit the two studant's Tai grabed his sword hilt tighter and ran at Supaiku who got ready to block with his kunai.

But just before Tai was in hitting range a few clone's appered beside him and the dissapered Supaiku looked up to see a clone attack him from above.

"Dance of the cresant moon"Said the clone as he struck Supaiku in the shoulder he screamed out in pain as the sword destroyed his fleash the clone dissapered but the sword did'nt it was the real Tai's sword.

Tau drew his shorter sword and ran at Supaiku looking to finish the fight as it had gained a lot of attention from other studant's and some sensei's as well.

Before Tai could get Supaiku again Supaiku held his right arm tightly with his left and lightning began to crackel widly as he charged up his trump card lightning edge well he was'nt his but he had copied it off Kakashi while he awas training via sharigian the sheare of thunder got bigger and bigger Supaiku then let out a cry as it began to burn his hand but he ran on with amazing speed at Tai who could only see glipses of Supaiku.

As Supaiku was about to strike Tai, Tai slashed Supaiku's leg Supaiku fell over but managed to via a few blackflip's land on his feet he ran at Tai again as he still held the lightning edge in his arm that was now very badly burned he ran at Tai who thew his short sword at Supaiku's leg it hit but he carryed on trying to ignore the pain but right before he hit Tai his leg stoped responding to his brain wave's and when limp but before he fell forward he managed to hit Tai in the side although it barly hit and so the damage was'nt as serous but it was was still storn enough to make Tai faint he fell to the ground with steam coming from his side.

Supaiku fell to his knee's he fell to the ground with a smile Sharri and Jouno as well as a Jouin ran over to Supaiku's still body Sharri pulled the sword from his shoulder and Jouno pulled the shorter sword from his leg that had managed to go right though his leg.

"Why did he and Tai try to kill one another?"asked Sharri with a stuned looking face.

"Long story let's just say thier very competitive because of a past incedent"answered Jouno as he pushed Supaiku onto his back before he took some medical herb's and bandage's he applide them to Supaiku trying to minimize the damage.

But most of his wound's were being cover'd up with new fleash as it did some steam came from the wound's as they healed rapitly Supaiku opened his eye's and seen the Jouin's face staring at him he looked at him thinking it was that boy from the Nara clan that was in Naruto's year they looked simalar but with a few differnce's.

"Who..are ughh..you?"asked Supaiku hardly able to say the word's.

"I'm you'r new sensei of team four my name's Nara Shika..."started the man but Supaiku when out cold again before he could finish.

"We'd better get him to the medical centre quickly"stated Sharri.

"Sure i'll get him thier quickly"said the Jouin and picked up Supaiku and in a puff of smoke dissapered

"You know i hope he dose'nt make that a habbit Supaiku dose it enough for my liking"Joked Jouno Sharri laughed at the comment

"I was being serious"said Jouno clearly anoyed but Sharri laughed a bit more because of this comment 


	4. Chapter 3 Nara Shikaru

-  
Chapter 3-Nara Shikaru -  
Supaiku woke up from his deep slumber he pushed the sleep from his eye's and then after pushing off his bed sheet's got out of bed it was three day's after he and Tai fought.

Tai was still in medical centre he still had to rest for a few day's but Supaiku was out after his second day thier he allway's healed quickly strangly but he knew why.

He desided to take a quick shower as it was 4PM he had missed classes but he still had an hour till he had to go to the acadamy to meet his new sensei and team mate's.After his shower he dried himself off and put the towel around his lower havle he whent to his room to get his gear on when his door bell rang he answered the door it was Jouno his smile chaged from a grin to a black face once he opened his eye's if it was some sort of anime his jaw would have hit the ground behind him Sharri appered with a smile

"Hey Supaiku what's u..."started Sharri but she stoped as she too opened her eye's

"Dude get some pant's on"stated Jouno after he and Sharri had covered thier eye's with thier hand's Supaiku closed the door and laughter was heard from in side his room.

In around twenty second's Supaiku came out with his cloth's on he was wearing some differnt gear two day he was wearing his black short sleaved top with a wolf's head printed on it he also wore dark blue three-quater length's with a leg bracer on each leg he also wore a Spiked sweat band on his left arm with a arm bracher on his upper arm and he also wore on the other arm but going from the wirst to the upper arm he aslo wore finger-less glove's with a metal plate on the top he also wore his sword's at each side his thunder at his right his fire at his left he also wore a strap around his chest with a few grand Shuriken hooked onto the strap.

Supaiku Sharri and Jouno made thier way to the acadamy jumping from roof to roof on the way Supaiku made a few fancy front flip's to some building's Jouno tried doing this also but on his landing he triped over himself landing flat on his face Supaiku laughted out loud not looking at were he was going he ran off the house roof he was currently on and hit the side of another near-bye house this time Sharri was the one to laugh she was carefull not to make the same mistake.

Havle an hour and a few banage's later Supaiku Sharri and Jouno arrived at the acadamy they quickly entered thier meeting point as they entered they seen a man wearing a chuin flack jackit with fish net under it he also wore dark brown trouser's that whent down to his ankle he wore blue sandel's like every other ninja he also wore the useal Kunai holder at his side and a poutch at his hip his face looked much like the boy from the Nara clan that was in Naruto's year he had a ponytail with it sort of spiked at the hair that came though the hair band.

He seemed to be looking at the three nin that now stood before him finaly he nodded his head Supaiku gessed he was analizing his new studant's and he seemed sort of imprested.

"Ok so this is team sevan this could be trouble-some"stated the man

"This could be trouble some"repeated Jouno clearly making fun of thier sensei suddenly the man dissapeard and then reappered behind Jouno Sharri and Supaiku jumoed out of the way the man held a trench blade to Jouno's neck.

"Bit of advice don't make fun of someone you can't take on"Stated the man suddenly a blade was held to the man's neck lightning began running up and down the blade crackling wildly

"So i take it you'er Supaiku Haanta every one say's you'er quite skilled with a sword sadly you never showed that in you'er battle with Tai a few day's ago although it was quite an impressive battle from both side's"remarked the man suddenly he attacked Supaiku with one of the tench blade's swinging it around with skill trying to hit Supaiku multiple time's but Supaiku blocked each hit they then were locked in a power hold trying to push one another's blade a way then man flicked another trench blade from his hip mounted poutch Supaiku quickly held held his thunder sword in one and and pulled his fire sword from it's sheave barely blocking the hit.

The man then flicked his blade's around his idex finger and then put them away back into the poutch.

"Very good seem's you'er fame is well earned"remarked the man Supaiku nodded and put his sword's away,

"So what's you'er name sensei?"Asked Sharri

"My name is Nara..Nara Shikaru.

As Supaiku, Sharri and Jouno entered the clearing they seen that Shikaru still had not arrived.

"He'd better not pull a Hatake"stated Supaiku as he leaned up agenst one of the three tree stump's near him.

"What's that mean?"asked Sharri confused.

"It's just some thing Supaiku made up it mean's being late like Kakashi hatake is famos for"answerd Jouno fiddling with a seed he had in his hand.

"Well i don't plan on being like that man"said a voice coming from behind the tree stump's Sharri and Jouno looked over the stump to see Shikaru sitting up agenst the stump.

"Well hello thier"he said sarcasticly.

Shikaru briefed them on what they had to do

"Ok getting some bell's should be easy"stated Jouno before he Suapiku and Sharri all dissapered hiding they followed thier sensei for a while before finaly catching him he was in a wide open space Suapiku made a few shadow clone's and made them attack him all of them were destroyed bye trap's.

Shikaru looked around to see were they would attack from but a heard something from above it was supaiku who was droping down on him with is thunder sword drawn Shikaru managed to block witht the metal plate on his glove a little blood whent down his fist supaiku followed this up with a kick to the face but Shikaru blocked it and thew Supaiku away into distant tree's.

Sharri and Jouno seen Supaiku beeing sent flying they themself's ran forward Sharri was caught in a blade lock with Shikaru as he blocked her charkra blade with his two trench blade's.

Jouno tryed to sneck up on his sensei and get the bell's but once his hand is in his sensei's pockit his face chage's he scream's out in pain as he pull's his hand out of Shikaru's pockit on the end on his hand was a large mouse trap.

"Owie thier was no need for that"complainted Jouno but he was then attacked bye a shadow clone of Shikaru he made wooden claw's apper instead of his hand's he blocked it's attack's hoping for an opening.

Sharri was still in the blade lock but Shikaru pushed her blade away and whent for a strike to the chest but it was stoped bye a blade that had lightning flowing up and down it.

Shikaru was in a slightly painful lock right now as the lightning from Supaiku's sword ran from it's blade into Shikaru's trench blade's and then into him Shikaru was quick to make distance between him and his studant's then he noted that they were geting into a triangle formation with Jouno far behind Sharri and Supaiku and Supaiku and Sharri quite near each other he woundered for a moment then seen what was being done Supaiku and Sharri were close to mid-range fighter's so they stead together to surport one another Jouno while not being so good at tai jutsu had very good ninjutsu that would be brillant for mid to long range attack's so in short Sharri and Supaiku would attack Shikaru head on or maby a bit back while Jouno would surport them with long range attack's.

Shikaru got himself into a defence stance getting ready for the attack to come.

Shikaru got ready as sharri and Suapiku charged at him they got thier sword's ready but at the last moment they both frontfliped over Shikaru suddenly two root's came from the ground and attacked Shikaru then he remembered Suapiku and Sharri were right behind him he quckly used body flicker to apper behind them he attacked them but in a puff of smoke two log's lay in there place.

Shikaru douged some kunai before he was attacked bye three blade's he held two off with one trench blade and the other one with the other blade then he felt something at his pockit he turned his head to see two root's controled bye Jouno going into his pockit's they quickly retreated with two bell's then Supaiku and Sharri hoped back did a front flip over Shikaru and ran to were Jouno was.

"Guy's thier's only two bell's one of us has to skip the meal"said Jouno as he held the two bell's out in his hand

"I'll do it"said Suapiku as he took a bell from Jouno's hand then putting it in Sharri's Jouno and Sharri looked at Suapiku with wounder then followed him as he walked over to Shikaru.

"Well you guy's did well some nice team work there and it seem's you guy's knew what you had to do well Suapiku any way's"said Shikaru with his hand's in his pockit's

"What do you mean?"asked Jouno

"Well Supaiku's done this before so he all ready know's but what you were surpost to do was use team work right to the very end meaning that one of you would have to skip lunch most team's would argue over who'd have to skip but you three work pretty well together so congrantulation's you are now really team seven... 


	5. Chapter 4 Supaiku Hantaa's long day

Chapter four-Supaiku Haanta's long day.

Supaiku woke up from his deep slumber he had slept on his sofa again he swore under his breath as a sharp pain entered his head.

"Damn it that's all I need a headache" Cursed Supaiku.

He looked around to see Sharri and Jouno laying in his leather chair's he walked into his bath room and turned the cold water tap on he splashed some of the water on his face the coldness hit him as soon as the water did he splashed some more on him then opened the medicine cabinet he pushed a few medication's aside till he found what he was looking for Painkiller's.

He popped two into his mouth and filled a glass with some cold water to help the pill's go down he then took a drink and swallowed the med's he drank the rest of the water then turned the tap off and put the glass down.

Supaiku walked into his kitchen to see Jouno making a salad he was cutting up some tomato's, lettuce and carrot's.

"Hey dude hope you don't mind me taking some of you're veggie's" Said Jouno with his usual grin on his face.  
"Not at all man I'm gonna get changed take what ever you want" Answered Supaiku before walking into his room he took off his shirt and three quarter length's off and he put on a new black sleeveless shirt and a pair of jean's he also put on a black sweat band around the upper part of his left arm and another one around his right wrist he put his old village's forehead protector around his upper right arm and his Konoda one tightly around his forehead holding up his Spiky black hair he looked in the mirror on the way out remarking on how good he looked.

With that he walked into his kitchen and lifted a mug of tea that Jouno must have made him as well as some toast he made Supaiku walked into the living room and sat down beside Jouno he put his feet on his near bye table and ate at his toast as he watched some kind of come come paradise movie on TV.

After the movie Jouno and Supaiku decided to meet their sensei at the academy as he said that they were to meet their for some ninja meeting as all team's were going there they woke up Sharri who was still sleeping.

"Come on Sharri rise and shine wakey wakey!" Said Jouno In a load voice

Sharri jumped up in shock as Jouno scared her with his load statement

"The hell was that for!" Shouted Sharri before hitting Jouno hard in the head knocking him to the ground

"Owie"  
"Morning sunshine" said Supaiku before setting a plate of toast and a mug of tea down on a nearby table.

"That's for you eat up we have to leave in an hour to seen Nara sensei for the team meeting" said Supaiku before going out for a walk.  
-  
Supaiku walked around aimlessly for a while he seen the ramen restaurant he pushed the curtain like thing that was in his way and took a seat he ordered some beef ramen as his breakfast had not filled him.

Soon a bowel of steaming ramen was set in front of him as well as some meat bun's he took a bite of one of the meat bun's for some reason every time he had a meat bun he felt happier.

Supaiku ate happily away at his meat bun's and ramen then another boy came in and sat down ordering some pork ramen he was of the Hyuuga clan Supaiku knew this because of the greyish eye's his hair was dark blue and seemed to get in his eye's a lot he wore a blue chuunin flack jacket with a red shirt underneath that and a pair of baggy pant's.

Supaiku looked at him with wonder he had never really seen one that was part of the Hyuuga kin the boy seen Supaiku looking at him he looked at him with a confused look on his face then he smiled.

"Hey haven't seen you around before I'm Hyuuga Toyaki what's you name?" he asked him a happy tone.

"Uhhh my name's Haanta, Supaiku Haanta nice to meet ya dude" Said Supaiku putting out his hand as a jester Toyaki took his hand and shook it

"Nice to know ya man" he said after this Supaiku and Toyaki began a deep conversation suddenly Supaiku remembered the meeting! He looked at his sweatband as it had a watch built into it .I

t was 11:30AM the meeting started at 12AM he gave a sign of relief then turned to Toyaki.

"Sorry dude I have to jet gotta go to some team meeting sorry man" said Supaiku before putting some money on the counter and saying his good bye's

"Well see ya around dude" said Toyaki and with that Supaiku ran off to his house to get Sharri and Jouno.  
-  
After getting Sharri and Jouno the trio of gein began to make their way to the academy they hopped from roof to roof making sure not to make the same mistake's twice soon they were at the academy door's Jouno was the first to go though followed bye Sharri then finally Supaiku they entered their old class room as was ordered bye their sensei they all walked into the class surprised to see Kakashi was sitting at his desk reading that come, come paradise novel of his.

"You're late guy's take a seat" said Kakashi pointing at the clock they were ten second's late Supaiku gave out a smile at how ironic it was he sat down with Sharri and Jouno.

Supaiku looked around to see a lot of pupil's they must have been team's that had past in the last few year's as the room was quite full there were at least sixty people in the one room Supaiku knew a few of them there was a boy with a brown shirt and a purple body warmer over that he also wore some baggy three quarter length's with bandage's around his arm's and leg's he also wore the usual blue sandal's one of the trade mark's of a ninja he had longish blonde hair and he was chewing at what seemed a needle it was pretty bent up from all his chewing the boy put the steel needle into his mouth then a few second's later it popped back out perfectly repaired was wondered at what clan this boy was part of.

Beside him was another boy wearing some kind of red robe with some gold dragon's imprinted on different part's of the robe it also seemed he had one large one on the back part of his clothing he also wore a red version of the normal ninja sandal's he had red hair that had a Konoda head band going across it covering the boy's right eye from using his Sharigain Supaiku could see some sort of black tattoo or marking's of some kind covering the eye he also seen him with a sword over his back it had a red jade handle with a pure black sheave with another golden dragon going down the sheave it seemed that one of their team mate's were missing maybe he or she was sick?

Later Kakashi told them what was going on it seemed that some sound nin's were attacking trade route's so as to weaken Konoda so some team's were to be sent with different train caravan's so as to find out were they were coming from some team's would not have their sensei but this was for the one's that were thought to be able to hold their own.  
As Kakashi called out what team's were assigned to each other and what trade caravan they were to protect Supaiku noticed that some of the team's called out were not in the room Supaiku looked up as he heard his team's number.

"Ok team's twenty fourteen and" Supaiku could not hear the last team's number as a load bang was heard he turned around to see that Jouno had fell off his seat probably from falling a sleep he rolled his eye's then walked out side with Jouno and Sharri to meet the two other team's that were to go with them.

Supaiku leaned against the outside wall with his hand's in his pocket's he looked up seeing that the sun was out it was quite hot two day he seen Sharri drawing and Jouno fiddling with a few seed's making a carrot and taking a bite from it.

"Hey bug's bunny look alive here come's the other two team's" said Supaiku standing up straight he seen that the boy in the red robe's and the boy who used needle's were in his team but he noticed some other people that he had not seen before.

The other team had two boys and a girl one wore a black coat with black sandal's and black pant's he also wore some bandage's around his arm but they were mostly covered bye black arm bracers Supaiku noticed that on the shoulder of his coat was the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the shoulder this one would be interesting.  
The other boy wore a chuiin flack jacket with a green shirt underneath that and baggy pant's also we had a sword around his back.

Also like most team's their was a girl in there team she had her fine brown hair in a pony tail she wore a flack jacket much like her companion he also wore a tan shirt and brown pant's Supaiku turned to see what his team mate's thought of the other team's Sharri seemed jealous of the girl while Jouno drooled over her look's Sharri slapped him over the head knocking him to the ground.

"Owie!"

Supaiku stood forward to introduce his team as did the Uchiha and the one who used the needle's.

"Hey guy's look's like were gonna be together on this mission for a while so any naming you guy's wanna do?" asked Supaiku.

"Well I'm Nakku and my team mate over there is Akane I guess second name's are not important here" said the boy with a needle in his mouth before putting his hand out as a jester.

"Ok well I'm Supaiku them two over there are Jouno and Sharri" said Supaiku as he shook before looking at the Uchiha he didn't look like he was in the talking mood he just crossed his arm's then the girl team member signed and stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Ina this guy here is Yukimara and the more talkative one is called Montaro." said Ina with a smile she put out her hand Supaiku shook it and so did Nakku then all of the member's of the team's shook hand's when Supaiku shook Yukimara's hand who seemed not to want to have to do this when they made eye contact Supaiku activated his Sharigain Yukimara seemed very shocked at what he saw but his eye's just widened a bit and raised an eyebrow at the sight of this boy also having the Sharigain then Supaiku deactivated it and walked over to his team mate's.  
-  
Later that day when the team's and the trade caravan's when on there trip Supaiku began to wonder what would happen on this trip he had been in a lot of life or death fight's but Sharri and Jouno had only had a few such fight's but he knew not to worry as Jouno and Sharri could both easily hold their own against a few ninja's he was walking beside a caravan Sharri was sitting in it with Ina talking about some girl stuff Supaiku shrugged and walked on with his hand's in his pocket's then he heard a sound he quickly un clipped his kunai holder and grabbed a kunai twirling it around his middle finger then he threw it up into a near bye tree were a black armoured Bandit armed with a bow fell from the tree The other ninja and armoured solders that guarded the convoy got their weapon's ready but after no more movement was seen bye the ninja they quickly moved on unknown to them a figure with black hair wearing a long black leather trench coat was watching them were moved his sunglasses further up his nose and the orange lens glowed in the sun. 


	6. Chapter 5 Ambush

-  
Chapter 5-Ambush

-  
As the sun started to set every one decided to make camp every thing was put up within twenty minutes as Supaiku made a few shadow clone's to help out after camp was made Supaiku sat beside the fire.

He watched as the bit's of wood light up in a flash and how the fire crackled loudly and wildly it made him recall some very bad memories he lay down and closed his eye's he took a deep breath and wondered what would his destiny bring honour? Love? Popularity? Or maybe power any of these thing's could come into his near future he opened his eye's to see Yukimara looking down and him he was bending down a bit looking at Supaiku with curiosity.

"Uhh what do you want Yukimara" asked Supaiku wondering what the hell Yukimara was doing.

Yukimara just got up from his crotch position never taking his eye's off Supaiku.

Supaiku noted that he had his Sharigain on.

"You're wondering why I have the Sharigain even though I'm not part of Saskue's clan am I right?" asked Supaiku activating his own Sharigain.  
Yukimara looked at Supaiku then deactivated his Sharigain and walked away.

"The hell was that about" thought Supaiku into himself

Later as the night sky became darker every one did their appointed Task Montaro and Sharri were to guard the camp Ina and Jouno were to check around near the camp site to make sure they were not ambushed Supaiku and Yukimara were to go on and secure the path that the trader's would use in the early morning.

Supaiku ran from tree to tree checking with his sense of smell and hearing to make sure no one was near then he picked up something he smelled a few human's near bye he could also smell smoke.

"Yukimara-Kun a camp of some sort is near here it may be the enemy we should check it out" said Supaiku as he stopped on a oak tree's branch.

Yukimara nodded and followed to Supaiku to were he thought the smell's were coming from soon they were outside a bandit camp they wore leather armour but it seemed the higher ranking Bandit's wore a black and red sort of chain mail with some plate mail strapped onto them their was also a few sound nin their Supaiku and Yukimara counted fifty bandit's and fifteen Sound nin in this camp alone the bandit's were child's play so much that Supaiku's shadow clone's could take them On Yukimara and Supaiku went to return to their camping site with his news but a sound nin spotted them in the tree's he threw a kunai at Supaiku only for it to be blocked bye one of Yukimara's.

Supaiku grabbed the deflected Kunai while it was in mid-air and threw the sharp blade back at the nin it hit him square in the head he fell back with a thud the other sound nin's were then alerted to Yukimara and Supaiku's present's they all threw kunai and Shuriken a few kunai and Shuriken pined into Supaiku's leg he swore under his breath then drew his sword that was over his back it's hilt glowed as chakra flooded from the hilt like blood from a fresh wound it's blade then too lit up but a crackling noise came from it as lightning leaped from the blade charring a few near by tree's he launched himself from the branch he was on into the crowd on nins a few Kunai were thrown at him but he slashed them with his sword cutting them clean in halve the sound nin froze in place in a state of shock and soon they were put out of their misery and sent to the spirit world their head's fell to the ground bouncing once or twice Supaiku then got up from his kneeling position his arm's got hairier as greyish white fur began to appear on his face and arm's.

His nail's and teeth got longer and thinker bandit's that had ran up to attack Supaiku dropped their weapon's and ran in fear of what stood before them.

"We are not getting paid enough for attacking that kind of thing" shouted one of bandit's as he ran for the hill's.

Supaiku looked at the sound nin that stood before him none of them had retreated ten stood their with their kunai at hand Supaiku's eyes turned from dark blue to a light grey he gave a sinister smile before a dark grey chakra began to leak from his body he charged it into his sword lightning exploded from the blade hitting a few nin's killing them and leaving a huge black mark were they were hit also all skin near the wound was melted leaving mostly bone or muscle the other seven nin's ran at Supaiku but he cleaved three of them in halve with one strike of his blade his blade made of pure thunder cleaved one and the lightning shooting from it kill the other's then a few kunai came from a tree killing all but two of the nin's then Yukimara jumped from the tree's upon landing he ran with blinding speed towards the nin's he brung his knee upon one of the men's gut then he kicked him in the chin as he leaned over.

Yukimara wasted no time in hitting the other man in the chest then round the house kicking him in the face killing him as he hit a tree Yukimara killed the final nin with a kunai to his forehead going right though the sound village forehead protector.

Yukimara looked at Supaiku he still had his kunai in hand as did Supaiku except with his sword Supaiku began to grow three tail's they were light grey with a white tip More and more chakra leaked out of him and his sword let even more powerful and more precise shot's of lightning Supaiku ran at Yukimara with his sword Yukimara blocked the attack with his kunai but he jumped back as a pain shot though his arm probably from the blade of thunder going up his metal kunai.

"The hell are you going Supaiku?" shouted Yukimara as he activated his Sharigain

"I am no longer the one know as Supaiku I am the daemon the four tailed daemon wolf that weakling Supaiku's blood lust and anger allowed me to take over his body" said a very deep menacing voice that came from Supaiku's mouth before attacking Yukimara with his thunder blade.

Yukimara put some of his chakra into his kunai so he could take the thunder blade on with out any nasty shock's.

Yukimara was mainly defence as in this form Supaiku was a lot stronger and faster but with his Sharigain Yukimara seen an opening in Supaiku's assault he was quick to use it to his advantage with a knee to the gut and he was even quicker to follow the knee with a volley of kick's and punch's.

The daemon knew he was using the taijutsu match punch and another popular taijutsu match kick the two jutsu's worked as they did a bit of damage to Supaiku as he was sent flying into a near bye tree he went though ten tree's before coming to a hard halt in a 11th tee.

Supaiku got up a large piece of wood was though his left arm he pulled the wood out some fresh ruby blood gushed from the wood Supaiku pulled some bandage's from his pouch and rapped it around the wound he picked up his sword and ran for the camp looking to find Yukimara he seen him and ran for him his sword some how crackling more wildly and more loudly than ever but he suddenly stopped in his track's he griped his head and began to scream he dropped his sword then fell to his knee's screaming all the time he seemed like he was talking to him self as the real Supaiku tried to re-gain control of his body.

"I'm not going to let you have my body you're not going to use my body as you're container"

"Like their's any thing a weak puny little mortal like you can do any thing about it"

"That's were you're wrong their's a lot I can do I made this jutsu for this kind of moment"

Suddenly the screaming stopped and it seemed Supaiku had regained control of his body.

"Yukimara When he come's back I need you to use you're best jutsu agenst him I'll seal a lot of his chakra so you can beat him good luck" Said Supaiku before making a lot of hand sign's then a seal formed around him much like the ying-yang it sucked out all of the grey chakra leaving only his blue chakra witch Supaiku's body at the moment did not have much left of.

As soon as the seal disappeared Supaiku rose to his feet the wolf was back in his body Yukimara remembered what Supaiku said he made a few hand sign's then a sphere of flame's surrounded his arm Supaiku also made a few hand sign's and lightning surrounded his arm in the same manner as Yukimara's jutsu They dragged their arm's across the ground Yuki's jutsu melted the ground and Supaiku's just blew chuck's of the ground out they both jumped in the air and at the same time said both their jutsu's Supaiku shouting "Lightning edge!" and Yukimara shouting "Kajimiri!"

Both energy's made contact both people struggled a bit pushing one arm forward with the other but it seemed they were too evenly matched then a explosion was made from the two mighty warrior's nin jutsu's both were sent flying into tree's going though quite a few and both hitting their head's hard off many tree's fell unconscious.

Later when every one got worried about what had happened to the two Ina and Jouno were sent to look for them Ina found Yukimara and Jouno found Supaiku when they brung them back to camp Ina tended to their wound's Yukimara had a few burn's from both his nin jutsu and from Lightning edge Supaiku's arm seemed to be melted away partly but it was slowly healing because of the four-tail's Ina wrapped a bandage from his right shoulder to his wrist till the melted skin was re-paired.

At least Yuki and Supaiku were able to take out a bandit camp though the ring leader had still not been found and every one knew that they could have to go though him to halt the looting of the trader caravan's every one feared what the man way be like as he was known to be a ninja and a very powerful one at that. 


	7. Chapter 6 Memory's

Chapter 6-Memory's

Supaiku woke up he was laying on a tree branch when he got up a sharp pain shot up his arm he looked at it to see that his right arm was covered in bandage's he slowly got up and limped to the near bye camp fire were and Jouno were.  
Memory's "Well hello sunshine and how are you this fine day" Said Jouno sarcastically as he lay back a bit the sun shone brightly and made Jouno's bone white teeth seem even more shiny that Lee's or Gai's nearly blinding Supaiku.

"Fine till you blinded me just now" Said Supaiku.

Suddenly a blurred blue haired figure suddenly shot into Supaiku's view.

"Eh?" was all Supaiku managed to say before the figure picked him up into the air hugging him but in reality the person was stopping him breathing his face turned purple before the figure let go as soon as Supaiku got some air into his body he screamed in pain as he finally felt the pain the person must have put his arm though when they hugged him it turned out that it was Sharri.

"Man you do not know how much that hurt" said Supaiku as he held his arm in pain.

"Heh I think you're just being a wuss" said Jouno with his usual grin after he finished his sentence Supaiku kicked Jouno swiftly in the "Sweet Spot" Jouno fell to his knee's clutching his "Sweet spot"

"Owie!" was all he could manage to say.

"Now you know what that hug felt like" said Supaiku with a grin similar to the one Jouno had on him just a few moment's ago.

"Heh yeah sorry about that Supaiku I guess I don't know my own strength" said Sharri scratching her head.

"Ah so you've got nit's now!" said Jouno now back in his feet Sharri was quick to hit him in the same spot Supaiku had.

"Ahhh….do you know…how..much that….hurt's" said Jouno splurting out the word's.  
-  
Later that day -  
As the caravan neared their destination Supaiku wondered just were they were going he walked over to Ina who was talking to Montaro and Yukimara.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but do you guy's know were we are going exactly?" asked Supaiku.

Ina and Montaro looked at each other as if in disbelieve Yukimara just gave Supaiku a blank stare.

"You…mean you don't know were we are going?" asked Ina in a very confused manner .

"Well I wouldn't be asking you if did now would I be?" Answered Supaiku clearly annoyed that he was the only one not to know.

"We are heading for the Hidden" Started Yukimara but he was stoped bye Ina's hand that she had placed over his mouth.

"Hey Yuiki don't for get what Tusade told us!" said Ina in a alarmed manner.

"What do you mean?" Asked Supaiku in a suspicious manner as he folded his arm's.

"Look we were supposed to keep this secret till that last moment but it's the hidden cloud village that we are headed for" said Yukimara.

"Yuiki we weren't supposed to tell him that Tusade is gonna have our ass's" Said Montaro slapping his head with his hand.

Supaiku's eye's suddenly widened he stopped walking and just stood there lifelessly like he had just seen a ghost the name of the village rang in his head over and over again tormenting his mind.

"The Cloud village" Thought Supaiku "that's were "It" happened" He said aloud still standing still.

Ina and Montaro looked at each other with saddened stare's most people in Konoda heard about the lightning village massacre about how Supaiku was the only reported survivor and they thought of the pain he had every time he heard the word's lightning village or cloud village Supaiku never really talked the rest of the day the very atmosphere seemed to now be darker Supaiku was in a sort of sulk the rest of the journey his attitude had changed to a much darker tone not even his team mate's could get him to speak so they decided to do something to help get over the massacre of his clan every one knew it would be impossible for him to forget about it but at least they could try and help him in some way to get rid of some of the pain as his friend's it was the least they could do.

Yukimara surprised every one bye saying he wanted to help of course him and Supaiku didn't know each other and even had a fight that could have killed both of them but he knew what it was like to know that his clan was killed off with few survivor's so he wanted to help Supaiku to get over his clan's destruction to see if in any way would it give him the same thing.

Every one decided that once they stopped for the night They'd try to talk to him they weren't sure what they would say but they hoped something would come to mind.

Once camp was set up Sharri and Ina decided to go together and see if the woman's touch would fix it Jouno and Montaro both made the mistake of saying that the woman's touch wasn't worth swat let's just they wouldn't be wake for trying to cheer Supaiku up as Sharri and Ina walked to were Supaiku was seen going Ina began to ask Sharri question's about Supaiku.

"Has Supaiku ever went like this when you were back in Konoda?" Ina asked as he looked to the sky wanting to avoid eye contact as she knew Sharri nor Jouno liked to talk about Supaiku's past behind his back.

"…Well…a few time's yes but not as big as this going back to the place were you're family was slaughtered isn't the easiest thing in the world to do that go's especially for Supaiku" explained Sharri.

"I guess so" said Ina trailing off a bit.

They soon seen Supaiku training he was kicking a large oak tree making little dent's all around the tree Sharri and Ina came closer to him but kept a little distance as even Sharri didn't know what he may do in his current state.

"Supaiku we came to talk…" started Sharri but she stopped for second as she seen Supaiku hit the sturdy tree harder than ever seemingly in anger.

"…About the Cloud village…" added Sharri once the word's Cloud village hit his ear drum Supaiku took his leg back and in once strong kick sent the tree toppling over.

When he set his foot back on the ground he flinched in pain as his leg was broken from the force of his kick Sharri stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"…Supaiku…we just want to help you…" she said trying to reassure him but he just hit her arm off with one of his own hand's.

"I don't need any" responded Supaiku in a cold tone then he disappeared into the tree's above a cold tear ran down Sharri's cheek and then hit the ground she had never seen Supaiku in this kind of mood before.

Despite his broken leg Supaiku was able to move quite freely and painlessly though the dense forest but suddenly a thin wire wrapped tightly around his leg and in a tug he was brung to the ground below once getting up from his fall he was pulled by yet more wire's from behind he hit a tree hard with his back knocking him to the ground then the wire wrapped around both him and the tree making Supaiku unable to move then a figure holding the end's of the wire's around Supaiku appeared Supaiku knew who it was as only a Uchiha could have that sort of aim with wire and the only other person in this mission with such blood beside's himself was Yukimara and he was right his dark figure came from out of the shadow's tugging the wire's end's making sure that Supaiku would be unable to move.

"Supaiku you are running away from you're fear's that is something very unlike you what has got into you?" Stated Yuki in a low deep voice

"I'm not running I'm no coward!" Shouted Supaiku

"And let me go now this is not something a team mate dose" Protested Supaiku trying to get out of the wire

"Ahh but that is were you are wrong this is Exactly what team mate's do for each other for at the present time I am trying to help you Supaiku-Kun"

"Oh so you think just because you're clan was killed out except for few that you know what I'm going though you have seen Him he make's my life a living hell having to resist the urge to kill all around you just because you can is something that is hard to pass up especially when they make fun of you and disown you just because of a daemon that was put in you with out you wanting so!" shouted Supaiku in a spiteful voice

"Let me ask you something do you know what it is to kill you're most loved one to feel their warm crimson blood flow freely down you're hand's to see their limp cold motionless body at you're feet to know that it was at you're hand's and you're hand's only was there blood spilled for it to form a puddle of thick body liquid's that flow's freely to the ground to mark that, that last bit of you that you though could actually love was destroyed never to come back now tell me this do you know what that feeling is like well if not then grow up and don't act like a baby that need's changing every one here has been though bad thing's in their strange path known as life maybe they are not as bad as your's…or maybe just maybe they are" said Yukimara in such away that it sent a chill up Supaiku's spine.

Yukimara let go of the wire and then disappeared in a twirl of leaf's Supaiku got back up and made his way back to camp he seen Sharri come up to him as he lay in the shade of a large oak tree.  
"Supaiku I'm sorry bu…"started Sharri as she sat down beside Supaiku but she was stopped bye his hand on her shoulder

"It's ok Sharri I'm ok with going back to the cloud village there are some people I'd like to see again" said Supaiku with a small smile Sharri gave him a big hug

"It's good to have you back Supaiku" said Sharri in a relived tone Supaiku smile grew bigger and he returned the hug.

Near bye Ina and Yukimara were sitting on log as they tried to heat up bye the fire.

"So seem's like Supaiku's back in his normal good mood what did you say to him Yuki?" asked Ina with a smile

"Oh nothing much' replied Yukimara with a small grin every one went to sleep after a while but Supaiku and Sharri fell asleep under the tree Sharri had a smile on her face that was using Supaiku's shoulder as a pillow Supaiku him self was laying up agenst the tree's trunk also with a smile on his face as he had a dream of returning to his old village… 


	8. Chapter 7 Home coming

Chapter 7-Home coming

The next morning was in a much brighter perspective it seemed that as Supaiku's mood changed so did the weather of the lightning country the day was bright and full of joy and life and so was Supaiku if it wasn't for his gender Supaiku would be skipping along the road's that would lead him to his old village although not every male there was worrying what other's would think as he skipped along as was proved bye Supaiku's green haired team mate.

As evening came every one decided to take a break not because they were tired but because they wanted to have a little much earned fun.

Supaiku and Jouno were playing chess Sharri and Ina were painting and Yukimara and Montaro were sparing like they always did.

"Check-mate!" shouted Jouno proudly as he crossed his arm's in satisfaction

"Uhh…Jouno that's my knight not my king oh bye the way check mate" said Supaiku as he moved his queen near the king backing it into a corner were Supaiku's queen and knight was blocking any safe passage out of that corner.

"Eh?…Best five outta ten?" asked Jouno in an innocent voice clearly annoyed at how many time's Supaiku had beat him.  
Supaiku smiled and Gave out a laugh Jouno was a good guy to have around very cheerful guy Supaiku shook his head and got up to go see how every one else was doing Jouno bowed his head in disgrace and then began to look at the Chess rule book that came with the chess set to "Better" himself .

Supaiku after checking on the supplies they had let walked over to see what Ina and Sharri were painting he sat down beside them a soda and energy bar in hand.

"So what have you two been painting for the last…"started Supaiku but he stopped to look at his watch.

"Hour and a halve" he quickly added after he had looked at his watch.

"Well I just pained the meadow here with all of the trees and such" said Ina as she held up her colourful painting quite proudly.

"I'm just painting two wolf's nothing special" said Sharri as she added another coat of dark grey to one of the wolf's Supaiku looked at it and smiled when he seen the male grey wolf and the female white wolf he knew what it was about you see Sharri was a lot like Supaiku he had a demon wolf inside him Sharri was the daughter of a goddess wolf Supaiku didn't know the whole story but as far as he could remember Sharri's mom was the goddess of the Sun or something like that it was one of the thing's that made them good friend's as both were the only one's that truly knew each other.

"So you like it" asked Sharri as she looked up at Supaiku snapping him out of his trance of thought.

"Yeah it's great" said Supaiku with a smile.

"Well we've to get moving now I guess if we want to make it to the cloud village before it start's to get dark I'll go get Yukimara and Montaro" said Supaiku before he turned around and walked into the near bye forest he quickly ducked then rolled before getting back to his feet he looked back to see what nearly hit him it was part of a tree cleanly cut two he shrugged then moved on to find the two men.

Supaiku walked on to were the two were training ducking out of the way of more wood that came at him when he arrived in the opening in the dense woodland to see Yukimara and Montaro striking one another with after blow Montaro swung his sword and chakra infused wind began to bombard Yukimara's body his clothing began to rip apart as did his flesh then his limb's were sliced apart as the body part's fell to the ground a sudden puff of smoke showed that Yukimara had used the replacement jutsu.

"Ok guy's play time's over it's time to get to work were moving out shouted out Supaiku before walking back to camp Montaro and a now appeared Yukimara nodded to one another and then they grabbed there gear and then began there track back to the camp.

When they were but just a few miles from the main gate Supaiku began to wonder if any old friend's and family members had survived the massacre that had happened all of those year's ago he also noted that the other team that had Akane and Nakku were now present. Montaro, Supaiku Akane and Nakku were all at the front of the convoy Montaro seemed restless as his hyper active self entertained himself bye punching the air kicking rock's about and even started walking on his hand's Supaiku was very amused at these act's of boredom release he gave a small laugh as Montaro started to try walking on two finger's he was at the same time amazed at the young man's strength he turned around to see Nakku turning the beat up sebon needle in to a liquid metal then reforming it back to it's normal shiny state Supaiku seen Nakku's bloodline limit as a very strange but helpful one Nakku turned around to see Supaiku looking at him and gave him a small nod showing he was ready for any thing.

Supaiku then turned around to see Akane who was beside Nakku Akane was a strange character as he never really talked and almost never even talked to Supaiku one-on-one Supaiku then heard something in a near bye tree he shifted his attention to that he held his hand up signalling the convoy to stop suddenly a volley of kunai came from the tree's Supaiku, Akane and Montaro parried most of the kunai with there sword's while Nakku quickly fired some Sebon from his mouth to knock the rest away Supaiku and the other three boy's aimed then let fly there own volley of Kunai Supaiku then formed a few seal's and cloned the kunai doubling the number of Metal projectiles that were flung at the ambusher's around five body's fell from the tree's they were wearing the hidden rock village garb Supaiku suddenly noticed a rock flung from behind him…too late Supaiku was hit hard on the head an knock out cold Montaro took a swing with his sword sending a gust of chakra infused wind at a rock nin it tore him apart.

More rock nin jumped down and then formed a barrier around them self's Montaro, Akane and Nakku the barrier was to stop the other nin's from interfering Nakku quickly let rip ten sebon all of them hit flesh but not all were killing shot's either he did however managed to kill three of them he then seen that all of them just crumbled into rock they must have been a rock clone of some sort he repeated his assault a few time's the same thing happening it seemed that he and the other boy's were just fighting a army of clone's Montaro seen this two but he was busy using the small space to his advance letting rip many attack's of chakra infused wind "Killing" the clone's but they just reformed Akane shot a few beam's of dark chakra at the clone's as well the attack's were pretty one hit kill's but of course like before they just reformed it seemed like they'd have to find away out of the prison before they were drained of there chakra.

"Guy's you hold those thing's off I'll try and blast our way out or something" said Akane so that they would know the plan Nakku and Montaro both gave a thumb's up and then went back to the fight Montaro ran up drop kicked one clone then while lying on the ground he tripped three more up in a spin kick move then he flipped himself up and sliced them all in one clean sweep he gave a small smiled as he turned to see Nakku sending a large volley of around forty sebon at a group of the rock clones sending them all to the ground then it came to him the rock clone's were a genjutsu!

"Guy's it's a genjutsu just dispel it!" shouted Montaro before he put his hand's together then shouted "Kai!" thankfully he was right the other boy's made the same hand seal and shouted "Kai!" the rock clone's disappeared but the barrier was still there

"Hey! How are we gonna get outta here now stupid rock!" shouted Montaro kicking the rock barrier he then he heard a low hum he raised an eyebrow wondering what was making a noise he put his ear against the rock trying to figure out the noise he then jumped back quickly pulling Akane and Nakku back with him then a huge hole appeared in the rock bit's of lightning buzzed off other bit's of rock as it started to die down two different hand's were seen the arm's lay motionless for a while but then they both limbed a bit as the limb's were pulled back out the lightning around the hand's died down completely.

Montaro peaked his head out side of the hole to see who had used the jutsu's the jutsu was known as lightning edge he knew that much and he also knew one of the user's had to have been Yukimara he then seen Supaiku on his knee's beside Yukimara so he guessed that the other lightning edge had been his.

Montaro, Akane and Nakku wasted no time in exiting the hole via the newer hole that Supaiku and Yukimara had made but then the group noticed two rock nin that had jumped from the top of at tree but as fast as they had gained air they fell to the ground even faster…dead then Tai and Sharri landed on the ground with blood on there blade's every one added one and one in there heads and knew that Tai and Sharri had took care of the two but then even more rock ninja's appeared from the bushes and tree's around the opening the group was in Supaiku started to count head's and counted all together thirty.

"Do these guy's ever stop coming" commented Supaiku as he held his right arm as the lightning edge attack had hurt it but just as every got ready to attack a bolt of lightning struck ten of the nin killing them then there was a flash of yellow as something Very very fast sped around another twenty of the nin all of them fell dead at the same time all of them had there throats sliced some grabbed the sliced area to try and breath…of course it was no use there vision went blank and then they fell to the ground dead Supaiku looked in amazement as not one of his comrades had moved an itch yet all but ten of the nin had been killed.

No one moved as they were still in amazement the remaining rock nin shook off the feeling and then ran at the gang of Leaf village trying to kill them but a Giant black Scorpion came out of the ground between the leaf and rock nin it was made of some sort of shiny black metal it had some blood red highlight's that added to its scary look it flung it's stinger at a rock nin hitting him square in the chest the stinger then flew up into the air bringing the nin with it the stinger's point when right threw the man's chest making blood spew from the fatal wound.

Five more rock nin's ran wildly at the giant beast but the scorpion's mouth opened up and a sudden stream of fire sprung from the mouth engulfing the rock nin's that had got too close in a furry of flame's the last few Rock nin that had lived died quite quickly as a volley of sebon fired from the tip of the stinger hit them sending them to the ground Supaiku and his crew stood watching this scene unfold wondering what was going on a hatch appeared on the back of the giant scorpion and a girl poked her head up after the hatch had opened fully every one looked at her as she jumped out wondering what the hell was going on.

Supaiku noticed something about her that just made him think he knew this stranger some how he looked at her appearance witch was quite tom-boyish she had darkish purple hair that was short cut and her skin tone had a tanish tint to it she also had brown eye's her clothing was quite simple just a fish net shirt and fish net legging's she then had a sleeveless black body warmer that went to till it was just above the belly button her black skirt started at her waist and when till it was halve way down the thigh she also wore black short's under the skirt Sakura style she wore a kunai holder on her right thigh and left bicep and to finish it off she wore the normal blue ninja sandal's.

Supaiku was confused as he could nearly say he knew this person yet he had never met her it was just a felling he had deep down.

Not a few second's after She had appeared a blonde hair adult appeared he had longish blonde spiky hair and green eye's he wore a dark blue jacket with a longer black coat that went down to his ankles and the end of the short sleeve's and the bottom of the coat there were Dark blue flame's sown into the fabric he wore greyish pant's with his kunai holder on his right thigh and right bicep and he wore dark brown sandals he also had a sword on his back.

This man also seemed familiar in the same way the girl was but he knew he had met this one before Supaiku looked for any format of ID and seen that the girl wore a cloud ninja head band necklace style the boy just had it as a forehead protector Supaiku took a breath of relief as he seen they were ally's but the question still remained why did these two people seem so familiar… 


End file.
